Cuento de Hadas
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: CuddlesxGiggles. 2.-Cuento. Otro cuento fuera de lo usual, mas donde el amor siempre esta junto. FlippyXFlakyXFliqpy. 1.- Cuento. Es un cuento de hadas mas no lo típico, ¿Gustarías oír la historia? Pasa...Sean bienvenidos.
1. Chapter 1

Se que les debo Calabozo pero no tengo imaginacion nada mas que para esto ;3 asi que disfrutenlo le hechare ganas para escribir el siguiente capitulo del otro By priscila Perales.

**Advertencia**: Esta serie no es mia es de sus legitimos dueños solo la trama, Todos humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuento de Hadas<strong>

****_Un cuento de hadas es fantasioso _

_nos enseña un mundo fuera de lo real, _

_maravilloso y siempre con un final feliz._

_¿Que pasa cuando es uno sin final?_

_Que sea triste debes de feliz_

_Que es a la vez feliz debes de triste_

_¿Que_ pasaría?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esta es una historia de amor, no la típica donde la princesa esta en aprietos y el príncipe azul va a salvarla teniendo su final feliz, esta historia trata de ellos, si, de ellos. Podría decirse que de nuestra "princesa", ella era tímida y asustadiza, en cambio nuestro "príncipe" era valiente y osado. ¿Aun suena lo típico verdad?

Pues solo es en apariencia porque realmente no, les contare que paso cuando se conocieron, un día ella estaba caminando y estando tan distraída choco con él haciendo que casi cayera a la calle donde pasaban los carros sin detenerse a gran velocidad, rápidamente reaccionó tomándola de la cintura prohibiendo que la atropellaran, así rojo y verde se encontraron, al solo verse se conocieron, el solo tener los brazos de él a su alrededor la hacían sentir segura, y el al tenerla se sentía completo.

Ella le agradeció y empezaron a platicar logrando que el amor floreciera en su interior. Todos los días lo visitaba para hacerle compañía se sentía triste porque nadie tomaba el tiempo para conocerlo cuando era alguien amable. Pero un día en sus visitas se dio cuenta del porque… en todo cuento de hadas hay una princesa, un príncipe y un tirano ¿cierto? Pues en esta también…

Cuando llego a la casa de su amado se encontró con algo que nunca se imagino, alguien exactamente igual que el… la diferencia eran esos ojos amarrillos rebeldes que mostraban aquella sed insaciable de sangre. Sorprendida le pregunto aquel ser ruin quien era, no creía que fuera su amado Flippy, pero cuando él le dijo que era Fliqpy su alter ego se sorprendió más y se asusto cuando lo vio sacar aquel cuchillo de caza en su mano.

Poco a poco empezaba a cortar cada parte de ella para hacerla sufrir, reía y gozaba este momento, aunque adentro de él se libraba una pelea, donde nuestro príncipe intentaba retomar el cuerpo que era suyo, Flaky sufría aunque las heridas no eran lo suficientemente graves para causarle la muerte pero si un gran dolor.

-_Aun si conoces esta parte de mi ¿sigues amándome? Aun si soy capaz de matarte, torturarte, masacrarte, violarte y muchas otras cosas que no te pudieras imaginar… ¿aun me visitarías? ¿Aun me hablarías?_-Pregunto él sin descaro mientras enteraba el cuchillo en el hombro de la chica, mirándola con locura y una muy ligera chispa de tristeza ¿Por qué? ¿Sería Flippy quien se entristecía?

Ella aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, se cayó un momento para mirarlo directamente, con una decisión y valentía que salió de lo más profundo de su alma, dejando de temblar ante la presencia maligna que estaba encima de ella, lo abrazo e increíblemente le contesto.

-Eres Flippy… no Fliqpy… aun así yo lo quiero, aun si me matas… te amo…- Se sentía mejor ahora que lo había dicho, si moría, al menos lo haría en paz.

Fliqpy sintió como Flippy reaccionaba ante las palabras de la joven y sin perder tiempo la apuñalo en la espalda, para después sacársela de encima y hacerle un gran corte en el cuello para matarla viendo como la sangre salía chorreando, sintió el dolor en la sien sabiendo que ya no duraba su estadía en el cuerpo. Inmediatamente aun viendo que aquellos ojos aun tenían algo de vida le abrió el pecho con su cuchillo para sacarle el corazón.

Flippy volvió en si sosteniendo el órgano vital de su amada, al verla allí muerta, sin corazón, golpeada y degollada, lloro al darse cuenta lo que hizo, tiro el corazón asqueado y se levanto de allí sin poder creérselo, su Flaky, aquella hermosa criatura que seguía hablando con él, que le mostro el cariño que se le había negado por culpa de ese ser ruin que lo poseía, ya no se sentía triste y solitario gracias a ella. Se fue al cuarto del baño para limpiarse la sangre de la chica, no quería ver su cuerpo ni sentir la sangre. Solo quería olvidarse de ello.

Pero también recuerden mis amigos y amigas, que en los cuentos de hadas tenemos también hechizos y maleficios que padecen nuestros protagonistas siempre, villanos, príncipes y princesas… Y en este cuento también lo tienen. Así que… ¿Por qué no poner un hechizo? ¿Ayudara a nuestro príncipe oh para el villano? Pues ustedes juzguen el hechizo que les diré.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía un dolor punzante en su cuello y pecho, se dio cuenta que estaba viva pero ¿Cómo? Entonces vio como alguien bajaba de las escaleras viendo a él, a su príncipe y no aquella otra faceta que era el villano, se levanto para abrazarlo se sentía segura al verlo pensó que todo era una pesadilla. El pensó que esto era un sueño, un grato sueño en el que ella no estaba muerta, pero su tacto era tan real no podía creer que fuera ella. Fliqpy estaba enfadado furioso, pero se le ocurrió una idea, si podía matarla y revivir, lo haría una y otra vez, hasta que Flippy sufriera siempre por eso.

Así es mis amigos, esto paso y pasara, es un cuento de hadas, donde no hay un final feliz, ni si quiera un desenlace. Es un circulo que nunca parara.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Miyoko Nott que me ayudo con el nombre de el fic iba a ser antes "¿Una historia de cuentos de Hadas?" pero cuando dijo Cuento de Hadas se me hizo mejor -w- asi que aqui esta y se acaba. Mi Amiga Dobble Warmy te quiero dedicar esto ;3 y bien a todos los demas les veo luego. Podría seguir continuándolo como varios cuentos mas de diferentes parejas. Chau espero un review.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuento de Hadas.

Cuento 2.

Protagonizado por Giggles, Cuddles, Shifty y Lifty.

**Advertencia: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño, yo solo invento estos cortos cuentos o historias de los personajes de la caricatura **

**sadica.**

**Si no te gusta la muerte, sangre y otras cosas por el estilo, te invito a que te retires de este fanfiction del cual te hallaras estos temas, si vienes siendo grosero por favor, no me dejes review o un mensaje privado, ahórrame la vergüenza de borrar tu comentario.**

**N/A:** Hola mis queridos, ya se, hace mucho que no escribo pero se debía a que no tenia computadora, ni memoria para guardar lo que escribía, cuando arreglaron mi laptop resulto que estar tanto tiempo sin usar hizo que el teclado se pegara y no podía escribir a falta de vocales, así que, con esta nueva lap comienzo el segundo cuento corto. ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Cuento de Hadas.<p>

_Los cuentos _

_Son de fantasías, _

_Divertidos, alegres _

_Y _

_Hermosos,_

_Aunque lleven _

_bestias, Hechizos, brujas _

_Y _

_Villanos. _

_En los cuentos de hadas, _

_El amor siempre gana… _

_De una forma _

_U Otra… _

Hoy de nuevo vine a contarles otro cuento, diferente al anterior oh eso quiero pensar, pero bueno eso quedara a su criterio. Nuestra princesa en este caso es Giggles y su príncipe es Cuddles, el amor de ellos era adorable y tierno.

Nada se interponía en su amor, ni la madre de ella, que era un poco protectora. Todos admiraban al amor entre esos dos, como todo cuento de hadas, un amor puro y sincero.

El cariño era tanto que darían su vida por el otro, eso se lo juraban siempre, se decían que si el otro la vida pierde se mataría para estar con su pareja. Claro… el destino incrédulo los probo… como siempre, Dios de caprichoso, saber que tan cierto eran las palabras de la joven pareja enamorada.

¿Cómo los probo? Pues sencillo, aquí vendrán nuestros villanos… Si, villanos, son más de uno, los ladrones más famosos de la ciudad, incluso el súper héroe de este lugar los ha podido atrapar y nunca serán llevados ante la justicia… La siguiente escena es de noche.

La peli-rosa y el rubio salieron de un restaurante, se encontraban en medio de una cita y su velada aun no acaba, él tenía planeado llevarla a ver las estrellas en el parque de la ciudad y pedirle matrimonio. Pero nada sale como se planea… Los ladrones Shifty y Lifty los tenían en la mira para robar y tal vez divertirse un rato.

Los emboscaron, atrapándolos en un callejón donde nadie podría venir a salvarlos. Nuestros villanos tenían armas, apuntándolos con ellas, exigieron todo el dinero y cosas de valor que llevaban consigo. Uno de ellos tomó a la chica con otras intenciones, al ver a su amada en peligro se removió y logró zafarse del agarre del ladrón con sombrero, como siempre el príncipe en rescate… pero… se oyó un disparo y un cuerpo cayó al suelo. Allí, tumbada en el suelo, estaba el cuerpo de la chica que amaba, donde su pecho dejaba salir aquel líquido tan vital.

La mirada del chico junto con la del ladrón sin sombrero veía Shifty sorprendidos, este solo apunto a Cuddles, mientras solo sonreía enseñándole una cajita.

-Al parecer la querías ¿No?- Abriendo la caja con aquel hermoso anillo de diamantes, ¿Cuándo se la quito? Pensó Cuddles.- Je, parece que es "_Hasta que la muerte los separe_" pero… La verás en el más allá.- Dicho esto jalo el gatillo dos veces, después el cuerpo de él cayo a lado del agonizante cuerpo de Giggles, se miraron tristes mas aun así sonrieron con cariño.

-T-tan si… quiera… moriremos j-juntos… ¿N-no?- Susurro débil y dificultosamente la chica sonriéndole con ternura.

-A-al menos… tenemos… el con-suelo…d-de que… vivimos n-nuestras vidas… q-queriéndonos…-Susurró intentando acariciar el rostro de la peli-rosa.

-T-te amo…-Le dijo con su ultimo aliento cerrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de dolor y… amor.

-Y-yo también… t-te amo…-Le contesto imitando el acto de ella.

Dicen que la muerte es un sueño eterno, del que nadie puede despertar, no se si el destino fue cruel o bueno con ambos… pero eso si… ellos murieron conformes y amándose.

¿El fin?...

* * *

><p><span>Espero que lo hallan disfrutado :3 les agradesco a todos los que me leyeron y que esto compense un poco el tiempo que no eh escrito.<span>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**¿Review?**


End file.
